1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink radiating heat from an electronic component to the outside, and more particularly, to a heat sink fixing structure fixing a heat sink to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic component such as a semiconductor chip, or the like, mounted in an electronic device generates a significant amount of heat during the operation of the electronic device. Since this heat deteriorates performance of the electronic component, such as a semiconductor chip, or the like, a heat sink is used in order to radiate the generated heat to the outside.
The heat sink may surface-contact one surface of the electronic component and radiate the heat generated in the electronic component to the outside.
As shown in FIG. 1, according to the related art, in order to fix a heat sink 10 to a printed circuit board (not shown), a scheme of press-fitting one side 21 of a heat sink fixing member 20 into coupling grooves 11 positioned at both ends of the heat sink 10 and coupling the other side 22 thereof to the printed circuit board (not shown) has been used.
Therefore, the fixing member 20 is always positioned at both ends of the heat sink 10, such that a size of the heat sink 10 is limited according to a size of a heat sink coupling groove (not shown) formed in the printed circuit board (not shown). As a result, limitations in adjusting the size of the heat sink 10 may arise.
In the case in which the size of the heat sink 10 is not adjusted, since additional processes such as a anodizing process, or the like, is required on a surface of the heat sink 10 in order to improve temperature characteristics, a price increase is caused. Therefore, improvement is required in order to adjust the size of the heat sink 10.
In addition, according to the related art, in order to allow the fixing member 20 to not be separated from the heat sink 10, the fixing member 20 has a hook shape formed on a portion of the side 21 thereof coupled to the heat sink 10 so as to be press-fitted into the heat sink 10.
In the case of press-fitting the fixing member 20 into the heat sink 10, aluminum fragments may be generated due to the hook shape of the portion of the one side 21 of the fixing member 20, which may causes a defect in the heat sink.
Therefore, in order to reduce a defect generation rate of the heat sink 10, it is necessary to improve a shape of the fixing member 20.
Meanwhile, in order to satisfy a demand for product miniaturization, it is necessary to improve a fixing structure fixing the heat sink 10 to the printed circuit board (not shown).